Dance with Me
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: Tomoyo has broken her leg on the night of the dance (her date is Eriol). So who comes to the rescue other than Eriol Hiiragizawa? One-shot sweetness. ET R&R plz.


A/N: A lil fluffy one-shot for Valentine's Day aftermath.;) Read, enjoy, and review plz.

**Dance with Me**

"Oww!" Tomoyo cried as the doctor fiddled with her leg.

"Yep, it's definitely broken. But don't worry, I'll put it in a cast and you'll be fine in no time." The doctor left to prepare for the cast.

_This is just great. The dance is tonight!_ Tomoyo thought miserably. _…and my date is Eriol-kun. I've been waiting for this dance for weeks! Ugh. Why'd this have to happen now!_

The doctor returned and began casting her leg. "You'd better stay here over night and let your leg rest. You can leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Great…"

-;-

News of Tomoyo's broken leg traveled to Eriol, and he came to visit. "Hi Tomoyo-san. How are you feeling?" came Eriol's smooth voice.

"Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo said, taken aback by the pleasant surprise.

"Sakura-san told me about your accident so I decided to visit. Hope you're not in too much pain. Although, you won't be able to attend the dance tonight, will you?"

"No…I was so looking forward to it too. I'm sorry my clumsiness ruined your night—but I think you could still get a date. There are tons of girls out there dying to be noticed by you."

He chuckled. "There's not a single girl out there who's caught my attention like you."

Pink streaked her cheeks.

"Besides, who says my night is ruined?"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo looked at him, confused.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course…but how?"

"Just take my hand and close your eyes." She did as he said and he touched her head with his other hand. "You can open your eyes now." When she opened her eyes, to her amazement, they were standing in the middle of a seemingly magical ballroom. The place wasn't exactly a room, but more of a cloud out in space. It was as if they were about to dance on a cloud out in space. There were stars glinting in the distance and transparent curtains wafting about around the scene. Glitter hung in the air against the blue-black space.

"W-where are we?" Tomoyo stammered, quite stunned.

"I've taken your mind to a private dance floor, if you will."

"It's amazing! But, I still can't dance…"

"Are you sure?"

She looked at her leg and as a result, her eyes widened. "My leg isn't broken?"

"Of course not. We're in your mind, silly. You're perfectly fine. Now, may I have this dance?"

She smiled. "Yes you may." Music slowly started to fill their ears.

Oh, oh, oh girl?  
It's so hard to say  
How a love could end this way  
The one that used to care for you  
Just turns and walks away  
And it's so hard to find  
To leave the pain behind  
When all the things you're looking for  
Your heart can't seem to find 

I'll be the air that you breathe  
I'll give the strength that you need  
I'll be the light in your eyes  
When hope becomes hard to see  
I'll be your shining star  
To guide you wherever you are  
And I promise that I'll be by your side  
Always you and I 

They rocked slowly to the rhythm. "Eriol-kun?" 

"Yea?" 

"Thank you." 

"My pleasure." 

No, you're not alone  
Without a love to call your own  
'Cause I'll always be right there for you  
To help you carry on  
A heart that's always true  
Girl, I'm giving mine to you  
And everything you'll ever need  
I promise I will do 

Girl, in all your sleepless hours  
I will be right there for you  
With a hand to hold  
A heart to see you through  
Cos each and every night  
I will make it right  
When life feels so wrong  
'Cause in my arms is where you belong 

oh, oh, oh girl  
oh wo wo, always you and I 

("Always You and I" 98 degrees) 

"'Always you and I'…sounds nice, don't you think?" Eriol asked after the dance.

"Sounds great."

"Glad you think so." He then got down on one knee, holding Tomoyo's hand, and proposed to her, "Will you be my girlfriend, Tomoyo-san? I think it's only fair, since you've stolen my heart."

She giggled at his playfulness. "I'd love to repay you for my 'theft,'" she kidded, as they laughed and shared their first couple hug.

"So, how about another dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

And so the pair danced the night away…literally.

-;-

Back in the hospital room, there was a smile on Tomoyo's face.

"Hmm, she must be having a nice dream," the doctor said to himself when he came to check up on her. Eriol and Tomoyo appeared to be asleep beside each other…but little did he know that somewhere far away, that smile meant much more than just a dream.

A/N: Short and simple, and uber sweet, right:D Dunno if you could picture the scene where they shared the dance, but it looks really nice in my head…I'm just not a very good describer. Well review plz! O yea, one more thing, I don't own the song "Always You and I" by 98 degrees! Didn't want to put a disclaimer in the beginning cuz it'd spoil the surprise.


End file.
